Influence
by Len1
Summary: Zo'or/T'than, one thing leads to another.


This is the result of complete boredom, and an overactive imagination. I'm truly sorry. Well, mostly sorry, at any rate. 

Oh yeah, if you think anything related to the show belongs to me, you really shouldn't be using the net. Seriously. Enjoy.

Influence

Standing outside the door to Zo'or's personal chamber, T'than gave an irritated swipe at the concealed scanner, waiting for it to recognize his authority level and give him admittance. Once recognized, the organic wall panel de-materialized with an audible swish, and he walked briskly in.

Stalking into the dimly lit room, T'than began speaking in clipped tones as he cast his eyes across everything the low light made visible. "Zo'or, despite what you may believe to the contrary, you are required to give me access to progress reports at the same time as you do the rest of the Synod members." As he took in the starscape spanning the majority of one of the walls, T'than continued, "It is an immense waist of my time for me to have to come down here to demand access directly, because you are to juvenile to return my..." As his wandering gaze reached the end of the virtual glass window, his eyes finally latched onto Zo'or. With the biomaterial that made up the Mothership fit to accommodate his form, something of an elongated window seat had been created. He was stretched leisurely across it, his right knee drawn up, and his hands intertwined across his abdomen. His pathways were fully displayed, unobstructed by an exo-covering. 

Zo'or lay there smirking with his head tilted in T'than's general direction, as a faint blush rippled over T'than's entire form. 

Reacting to the short wave of desire T'than hadn't been able to hide, Ka'atham gripped Zo'or once again, and sent waves of unstable energy through his body. Arching his back, he gripped the edge of recently formed seat, waiting for the gentle, thoroughly annoying convulsions to cease. Muttering quietly in Eunoia, Zo'or pulled himself into a sitting position. 

Once he had collected himself, Zo'or looked over at T'than. Eyes wide, he watched as T'than tried and failed to reassert his facade. Regaining his smirk, Zo'or stood up and walked over to where T'than stood blushing. Stopping less then a foot from him, Zo'or tilted his head and extended the barest wisps of energy, grazing them along sensitive pathways along T'than's body. "Do you wish to mate, or is this merely yet another way you have decided to irritate me?" Zo'or questioned quietly, taking a small step closer, and increasing the intensity of the energy flowing into T'than. 

Quietly gasping at the increased contact, most of T'than's mind rebelled, but he never-the-less sent an answering pulse back across the contacts of energy Zo'or had established. Muttering a curse in Eunoia, T'than closed the final gap between them, and felt Zo'or reach up and release the hidden seal on his exo-covering, then step back to let it pool to the floor. Blushing brightly, Zo'or ran his hand down T'than's back, fingers pushing past the first protective energy field around T'than's body, to the hypersensitive pathways beneath. 

Avoiding delving into one another's mind for multiple reasons, they found their way over to the window seat, and after some time, drifted off into unconsciousness.

**

Waking up, Zo'or attempted to stretch, only to have his movements impaired by a still slumbering T'than. With ungodly speed, the events of the previous night unfolded in Zo'or's slightly dazed mind. Sending a harmless but painful energy spike through T'than, Zo'or slipped out from underneath him when he jerked away. 

Upon seeing Zo'or standing next to him, T'than had a similar reaction. Hastily getting up and returning Zo'or's glare of distaste, T'than bit out the first thing that came to mind. "I am well aware that you wished to alleviate the symptoms of Ka'ath'am, but surely even you could not have been so desperate." 

With a cold smirk, Zo'or returned, "No, T'than. I do believe it was a small price to pay, however." With what seemed to T'than to be agonizing slowness, Zo'or looked him up and down, then met his narrowed eyes. Seeing a look of disgust and confusion cross T'than's face, Zo'or's smirk changed to one of mirth and amusement entered his eyes. "At any rate, at least I was under the influence of Ka'ath'am. What is your excuse?" Again, Zo'or tilted his head, waiting for an answer he knew wouldn't be forth coming. 

With halted movements, T'than reached for the exo-suit lying on the floor, continuing to glower into Zo'or's amused eyes as he hurried to put it on. 

Just as he was approaching the door, Zo'or called him back. "I do not believe it wise for you to leave as you are." He was holding out T'than's exo-covering in an outstretched arm, the cross fibres of the energy lased material catching the light. 

Glancing down at the suit he currently had on, he blushed in anger and humiliation as he realized he had grabbed the wrong one in his hast to leave. Stalking up to Zo'or, he grabbed the garment. Once done changing, he ground out, "Speak to no one, of *any* of this." That said, he turned on his heel for the door.

As he was leaving, Zo'or asked, "Or what? You will admit to how easily you were seduced, and perhaps hope that they will pity you?" With humour highly evident in his voice, Zo'or watched T'than drop his facade and hit the scanner on the door with more force than was required. Still smirking, he walked over to his chair and started the flow of energy.


End file.
